L'amour culinaresque se partage à deux
by Kattbjorn
Summary: AU : James, reporter culinaire, a un don. Il sait reconnaître chaque ingrédient ou secret qu'un plat lui propose. Mais lorsque Michael, fils d'un célèbre chef, lui donnera son premier vrai challenge, que fera-t-il ? (James/Michael)


**OS écrit par Cherry-chloé. Enfin !  
Bonne lecture. **

**L'amour culinaresque se partage à deux **

Tout avait commencé à l'âge de huit ans. Ce n'était pas un âge exceptionnel ni révélateur de quoi que ce soit, mais cela avait marqué un tournant décisif dans la vie de James McAvoy. De ce qu'on lui a toujours appris, l'amour avait, et a toujours, quatre visages. Aimez moi, je vous aime, je m'aime et j'aime tout. Au début, ce mot n'avait que très peu de signification pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cet homme. Cet homme dont il ne pouvait voir le visage qu'en se tortillant le cou bien haut sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir. Cet homme au regard doux et au sourire chaleureux. Du haut de ses huit ans, James pouvait l'affirmer. Il l'aimait.

Son nom était Clyde Buchan, chef cuisinier avec au moins vingt ans d'ancienneté. Après avoir monté son propre restaurant qui avait remporté au cours des années quatre étoiles clinquantes, obtenus les prix les plus inestimables dans le monde de la cuisine, il décida de revenir dans sa ville natale qui selon lui « ... lui avait inspiré plus de cent recettes durant sa carrière. » (cf : « _La cuisine __traditionnelle__ vu par un chef cuisinier écossais._ » dans la collection Campbell Book. D'ailleurs, il devint un livre de référence pour James).

Le destin voulut que l'ancienne maison de Clyde Buchan se situait près de celle de James, qui à cette époque, ne voyait la cuisine que de loin, mangeant les acras de crevette de sa grand-mère d'un air absent. Son palet encore peu développé repoussait toute bonne gastronomie, faisant la grimace lorsqu'on lui servait quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de loin ou de près à un légume ou même à un fruit. Malgré les plaintes de sa bienveillante grand-mère qui lui citait des phrases de magasines féminins comme si c'était la bible, James restait sourd et continuait à manger ses acras avec de la sauce ketchup. Bien sûr, parfois pour lui faire plaisir, il consentait à bien vouloir grignoter du bout des lèvres un morceau de carotte qui traînait malencontreusement dans son assiette mais ce n'était pas à cœur joie.

Alors pour échapper à ce qu'il pensait être une véritable torture (ce jour-là, c'était une tarte à la rhubarbe, qui selon James, était beaucoup trop amère et sûre), le petit garçon s'échappa de la maison pour rejoindre ses amis qui jouaient comme à leur habitude près du musée des transports. Mais James n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la fin de sa rue qu'il sentit une délicieuse odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Poussé par la curiosité, il suivit l'arôme jusqu'à sa source, remontant son pantalon lorsqu'il sentait que celui-ci ne tenait plus sans ses bretelles qu'il avait délaissé sur son lit. Trop serrant. La maison d'où semblait échapper le divin fumet était, comme toutes celles de la rue, faite de pierres terreuses grossièrement taillées qui lui donnait une allure rassurante et forte. Mais à l'exception des autres, ses volets étaient peints de bleus et de blancs et la porte était ornée d'un bouquet de thym qui embaumait l'air.

Malgré la température, qui était peu élevée, les fenêtres étaient entrouvertes, ce qui laissait l'occasion à l'odeur délicate de s'échapper de la cuisine. James ne put se résoudre à laisser sa curiosité ainsi mise à l'épreuve et il se mit en équilibre sur l'une des pierres du mur de la façade pour entrapercevoir l'intérieur. D'un bref coup d'œil, le petit garçon remarqua tout de suite l'homme. Il était d'une stature imposante, les épaules larges et le dos aussi droit qu'un battoir. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient coupés courts, sans doute pour ne pas le gêner dans son travail. L'endroit dans lequel il travaillait jurait avec sa prestance colossale : la cuisine, d'un style particulièrement traditionnel de par ses poutres en bois apparentes et sa table de travail en chêne massif, présentait des murs lactescents décorés de plantes et d'épices en tout genre. Plusieurs herbes aromatiques dégringolaient en cascade le long de leurs pots, leurs feuilles venant titiller le sol et répandre leurs parfums à travers toute la pièce. Douze assiettes en porcelaine bleue décoraient le mur de droite et de là où se trouvait James, il ne pouvait distinguer les dessins.

Malgré ce spectacle, James fut tout de même désappointé. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir ce que préparait l'homme ni ce que c'était. Il fit la moue et hésita à partir. Pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des mains du cuisinier. Aucun geste n'était fait au hasard : Tout était parfaitement calculé, anticipé. Malgré ses huit ans et son manque d'expérience en la matière, James devina que l'homme n'était pas comme les autres.

Plusieurs et longues minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que James finit par sentir une légère douleur à sa jambe qui s'était engourdie à rester trop longtemps immobile. Il voulut redescendre discrètement mais mal lui en pris, car son pied glissa contre la pierre et sa chute se termina sur les pavés. Comme il était un garçon, James ne pleura pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça faisait vraiment très très mal.

« Tout va bien petit ? »

La voix grave du cuisinier qui avait été alerté par le bruit le fit sursauter. Sans savoir pourquoi, James eut l'impression qu'on l'avait pris en flagrant délit. Ses grands-parents lui avaient toujours appris la politesse et la courtoisie (enfin, sauf lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas la nourriture à son goût) et il paniqua un instant en se demandant si il pouvait être amené à la police pour avoir regarder à la fenêtre d'un inconnu. Il ne fallait pas être adulte pour savoir que c'était mal. Comme lui aurait dit sa grand-mère : « La vie des autres, ne concernent que les autres. » (et son grand-père aurait marmonné : « Sauf lorsqu'elle semble plus fastueuse. »). Alors James bredouilla des excuses et se redressa vivement, prêt à décamper vite fait.

« Oui oui monsieur... désolé monsieur... je ne recommencerais plus monsieur...  
- Tu t'es cogné la tête ? » s'inquiéta le cuisinier en ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce charabia.

James ne sut quelle réponse était la meilleure, vu qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de quelle manière il était tombé. À part qu'il avait très mal aux fesses et aux coudes. Mais il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps que le cuisinier était sorti de sa maison pour vérifier l'état du petit garçon.

« Je m'appelle Clyde Buchan. Et toi ?  
- James McAvoy, monsieur...  
- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler monsieur. Où son tes parents ?  
- Ce sont mes grands-parents qui s'occupent de moi. Ils habitent au 23.  
- Je vois... je vais te raccompagner là bas pour qu'on puisse désinfecter ces vilaines blessures. »

Ce fut ainsi que James McAvoy et Clyde Buchan se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, les grands-parents de James remercièrent l'homme d'avoir ramené leur fils à la maison puis grondèrent celui-ci de ne pas avoir fait assez attention. Mais il n'écoutait guère leur mauvaise humeur, encore turlupiné par une question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur. Cette délicieuse odeur sucrée et salée à la fois.

Qu'est ce qu'avait préparé Clyde Buchan ?

Les jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne se revoient, jusqu'à ce que James prenne son courage à deux mains et toque à la porte du cuisinier. Ce dernier prit à peine quelques secondes pour ouvrir et lança un regard surpris au petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

« Apprenez moi à cuisiner.  
- Pardon ?  
- Apprenez moi à cuisiner. »

Clyde observa James avec un air un peu perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on venait lui demander de partager ses savoirs mais jamais il n'avait eut affaire à un aussi jeune garçon. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment fière allure, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses mains remplies de terre et de poussière accumulée par ses jeux. Mais il avait ce regard attachant, le regard que porte tout enfant sur le monde, illuminé par la soif d'apprendre.

« Peut-être. » répondit-il placidement. « Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir si tes grands-parents sont d'accord. Alors seulement tu pourras peut-être rentrer dans ma cuisine. »

Et n'ayez crainte, car à peine quelques jours plus tard, James posa la première fois son pieds dans la cuisine de Clyde Buchan.

* * *

« Très facile. Des amandes moulues. C'est ce qui donne ce craquant au fondant au chocolat. »

James observa le visage du cuisinier se décomposer alors qu'il arborait quelques minutes avant un air fier et suffisant. Cela le désolait de voir à quel point il prenait ce _secret_ à cœur.

« Néanmoins, je peux vous assurer que ce dessert était une réussite monsieur Henton. »

Il essaya de réconforter au mieux l'autre homme qui s'attirait déjà quelques regards amusés de ses employés. Son but n'était pas de détruire sa réputation, mais de jouer le jeux qu'on lui proposait : découvrir les secrets des mets qu'on lui présentait. Ce n'était auparavant qu'un passe-temps comme un autre. À présent, c'était devenu carrément une lubie. Une lubie qui avait fait en quelques mois le tour du monde jusqu'à faire de lui quelqu'un de célèbre. Il était devenu en très peu de temps, l'homme à qui les cuisiniers ne peuvent rien cacher. Tout d'abord grâce au visu, puis au goût, il détectait instantanément le « petit plus », ce petit détail que tout cuisinier ajoute et garde jalousement en secret. Secret que James s'amusait à repérer, au plus grand dam des maîtres queux de la ville.

« Pas assez réussi pour que vous ne trouviez pas mon ingrédient...  
- Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est moins bon. »

James finit par déposer sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé par le ton acerbe de l'autre homme qui observait son fondant au chocolat comme si il était la source de tous ses problèmes. Après avoir payé l'addition et serré la main à Henton, il s'éclipsa en vitesse pour ne pas subir plus longtemps le visage mélancolique de ce dernier. Car James aimait la cuisine, trop pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes gardaient aussi égoïstement leurs astuces sans les partager aux autres. Car manger, c'était aussi pour lui, partager un moment agréable avec les autres.

D'un pas léger, il se dirigea jusqu'au marché de l'Union Square, où il admira les produits en souriant, s'imaginant quel genre de festin il pourrait créer. Arrivé devant un étal de fruits et de légumes, James se figea. Son regard se perdit à travers les courbes généreuses des melons et les peaux plus poreuses des oranges. Finalement il héla gentiment la marchande et lui désigna une pêche, de couleur rose poudrée tirant sur le doré qui lui semblait d'une douceur exquise. Après lui avoir tendu quelques pièces, il s'éloigna vers un kiosque pour s'acheter un journal et s'assit sur un banc, face à la statue du Marquis de Lafayette. D'un geste lent et mesuré, il posa le fruit sur sa cuisse puis ouvrit le journal avec attention. Un titre en particulier lui retint son attention et il posa sur son nez ses lunettes de lecture.

«_Michael Fassbender, fils d__u célèbre Jakob Fassbender, annonce l'ouverture d'un restaurant. _»  
La suite de l'article s'annonça un peu plus ennuyante que prévu mais ce fut assez pour donner envie à James de faire un tour au Cinq Épices. Il reposa le journal à côté de lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel pour admirer les moutons de nuage.

* * *

Au début, cela devait être purement marketing. Son père était un grand gastronome célèbre autant pour ses critiques que pour sa cuisine avant-gardiste et sa mort avait provoqué un grand remous chez les médias. Plusieurs documentaires et livres parurent après cet incident, insufflant au public un nouvel intérêt pour le douzième art. Michael voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil, n'appréciant pas plus que cela l'idée morbide de la célébrité mortuaire. Mais il finit par se laisser aller dans la vague pressante de son manager (bien qu'il ne put dire lui-même depuis quand il en avait un) et ouvrit son propre restaurant, situé non loin de la cinquième avenue.

La façade n'avait rien de resplendissant mais l'intérieur avait l'avantage d'être spacieux et sobre. Tout ce qu'aimait Michael. Il lança un bref regard à l'équipe qu'on lui avait fournie et soupira en se disant qu'il ne les connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

« Je veux que le restaurant soit impeccable avant 16h00 et que les fourneaux tournent déjà une demi-heure après. L'ouverture se ce soir, il faut que vous soyez opérationnels à cent pour cent. » Il n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour deviner qu'ils hochaient la tête énergiquement.  
« Bien, et que quelqu'un ouvre une bouteille de Saint Emilion... » Il attrapa un verre et se servit du vin distraitement, vérifiant si chaque assiette et chaque couvert était parfaitement à leur place. Perfection...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le soir était déjà arrivé. Comme prévu, le restaurant fut rapidement rempli, principalement de journalistes et de grandes personnalités qui s'étaient réservés les tables à l'avance. Michael alla serrer quelques mains sans réellement faire attention, son attention plutôt tournée vers l'agneau qui cuisait dans le four et le minuteur qui s'était allumé dans son esprit, comptant à rebours les précieuses minutes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à la table onze qu'il se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier avait déjà trempé ses lèvres dans un verre de vin rouge (un pinot noir... très bon choix) et lisait la carte comme si il devait l'apprendre par cœur, jusqu'à ce que son regard se lève sur Michael qui s'approchait de lui. L'homme fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit les deux orbes lumineuses du client de la table onze. De sa vie, il n'avait rencontré d'iris aussi hypnotisant. Ils étaient... turquoises ? Michael n'auraient pu le dire. La lumière rendait la tâche plus difficile. Quelques tâches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues et son nez, ce qui rendait son visage encore plus jeune et mutin. La beauté à l'état pur.

« Bonsoir Monsieur... ?  
- McAvoy. James »

James sourit en admirant la stature du nouveau chef cuisinier. Il déposa son verre pour croiser ses doigts ensemble, se demandant avec curiosité si l'autre homme le connaissait, si ce n'est au moins de réputation.

« Vous mangez seul ? » La question était spontanée et Michael regretta un instant de l'avoir prononcée. Il se pouvait que l'autre homme le prenne assez mal. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'homme ria de bon cœur.  
« Malheureusement oui. Ce soir, ce ne sera qu'entre moi et mon assiette.  
- C'est toujours mieux seul que mal accompagné. »

Là, Michael se sentit profondément idiot et il se demanda pourquoi il racontait autant de bêtise à la seconde lorsqu'il était proche d'un si charmant jeune homme. Il bafouilla quelques excuses en rougissant, ce qui n'était pas non plus ses habitudes puis s'encourut presque dans la cuisine.

« Raven, tu peux prendre la commande de la table 11 ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?  
- Parce que je ne suis pas serveur. Et depuis quand on répond à son supérieur ? »

La jeune femme fit la moue puis sortit de la cuisine pour aller prendre la commande. Contrairement à Michael, Raven était quelqu'un qui passait son temps à lire les magasines people et féminins, curieuse sur toutes les recettes amincissantes qui y étaient décrites. Mais ce ne fut pas des sushis ni des galettes hypocaloriques qu'elle découvrit à la table 11 mais bel et bien James McAvoy, l'un des plus célèbre reporter culinaire dont elle avait lu un article samedi dernier en faisant sa manucure. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Raven resta longuement immobile puis fit volte face brusquement pour revenir dans la cuisine.

« James McAvoy est ici ! » piailla-t-elle, provoquant quelques murmures amusés de ses collègues.  
« Oui et alors ? (Michael l'observait avec un air ennuyé, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir).  
- Et alors ?! Tu as vécu dans une grotte ou quoi ? James McAvoy, le reporter culinaire qui arrive à deviner toute ta recette d'un regard ou d'une bouchée... ça ne te dit rien ?  
- Nous n'avons rien à cacher aux clients.  
- C'est un défi à relever. Si on lui prépare un plat dans lequel il ne peut déterminer tout les ingrédients, ce serait des points en plus pour nous. »

Les autres s'échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête. Raven ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire arrogant en se disant que pour une fois, ils allaient fermer leur clapet par rapport à son statut de femme aux fourneaux. Michael quant à lui, restait plutôt perplexe. L'homme qu'il avait rencontré ne semblait pas aussi effrayant que lui décrivait en ce moment Raven avec de grands gestes de bras.  
« Cela ne change rien » finit-il par conclure. « Tu vas prendre sa commande et on fait de notre mieux. Tout le monde a compris ? »

Raven fit une moue ennuyée puis reprit son carnet avant de retourner dans la salle pour prendre la commande de plusieurs tablées. Arrivée à la onze, elle plissa sa jupe puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous avez choisi ?  
- Est-ce que ce serait déplacé de demander quelque chose qui viendrait spécialement de votre chef ?  
- Vous voulez que je lui demande un plat hors du menu ou...  
- Je ne demande rien de spécifique, si ce n'est qu'un plat qui viendrait de son cœur. »

La serveuse lui lança un regard un peu perdu. Elle avait souvent rencontré des clients étranges (qui voulaient par exemple un spaghetti bolognaise sans bolognaise ou encore un pain sans levain avec des graines de sésames avec un dégradé de couleur allant du noir au gris _s'il vous plaît_) mais jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi vague.

« Je prendrais du vin rouge avec cela.  
- Lequel ?  
- Un pichet de pinot noir. Merci. » termina-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

Raven répondit brièvement au sourire, le trouvant tout de suite charmant malgré ses demandes singulières. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la cuisine où Michael fondit sur elle.

« Alors ?  
- Il demande quelque chose qui vient du cœur. »

Michael se mordilla la lèvre puis hocha la tête. Il aimait la cuisine, il aimait ce qu'il faisait, il aimait que les autres aiment ce qu'il fait,... Cela ne devait pas être trop compliqué. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas qui était James McAvoy, mais il allait tout faire pour le bluffer. Sans un regard pour Raven, il retroussa les manches en prenant une grande inspiration. Avant même qu'il ne se mette à rechercher ses ingrédients, il sut qu'il allait gagner la bataille.

* * *

James haussa les sourcils en voyant le plat que la serveuse déposa devant lui avec un réel scepticisme. De sa vie, il n'avait encore rien vu d'aussi particulier. Servie sur une assiette noire décorée d'une salade légère agrémentée de quelques fleurs dont les pétales avaient la douceur de la soie (« Des _Viola_ _wittrockiana... _» songea-t-il), un récipient en forme de demi pain français reposait en son centre à la verticale, rempli d'un liquide fumant. Lorsqu'il approcha son visage du plat, il se rendit compte que le récipient n'avait pas seulement la forme d'un demi pain français mais était bel et bien un véritable pain français. La croûte, plus dure que d'habitude, arrivait sans mal à supporter le liquide sans devenir totalement spongieux. James analysa alors l'intérieur. Cela ressemblait à une soupe très épaisse (une sauce?), dégageant une petite odeur d'iode agréable. Il inspira longuement l'odeur mais ne sut repérer les ingrédients. Ce qui était certain, c'était que le pain n'avait pas été fris, ce que James apprécia, ne voulant pas manger trop gras. Il s'empara de la cuillère qui était posée près de sa main et la plongea dans le liquide. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il goutta le plat.

Le premier ingrédient qu'il repéra fut l'oursin, reconnaissable entre tous. Mais par la suite, cela devint beaucoup plus ardu. L'épaisseur de la soupe était sûrement dû à la présence d'un velouté d'œufs d'une qualité rare qui émerveilla James. Puis ensuite, ce fut le trou noir. Il analysa le plat de font en comble, voulant à tout prix connaître tout ses secrets. Plusieurs ingrédients lui étaient inconnus, certaines saveurs étaient carrément nouvelles. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de déguster ce plat avec délectation.

Un peu plus loin, Michael observa le visage rayonnant de l'autre homme avec fierté. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait une profonde affection pour ce reporter culinaire qui d'un seul regard, lui rappelait son enfance. Malgré son costume bleu nuit et sa cravate qui lui donnait un air plus sérieux, il avait détecté en lui une étincelle d'innocence qui l'avait tout de suite touché et attiré.

Lorsque James termina son assiette, Michael s'approcha de lui, les yeux pétillants. Sans vraiment attendre d'autorisation, ce dernier s'assit à la table et croisa les bras.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement, comme un enfant qui attendait son nouveau jouet.  
« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé de ma vie. » avoua James en repoussant son assiette vide. « Vous avez titillé ma curiosité toutefois...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Votre recette est un réel mystère monsieur Fassbender... Est-ce que vous me feriez le privilège de la partager avec moi ?  
- Voyez vous... il est de mon devoir de garder le secret professionnel. Ainsi qu'une totale intégrité envers...  
- Je vous comprend tout à fait. » coupa James d'une voix presque ronronnante, un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur son visage.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, figés et silencieux, à s'observer attentivement. James était intrigué, subjugué, piqué au vif comme si on lui avait fait respiré de la menthe poivrée en plein nez. Sa curiosité ne faisait que grandir, pas seulement par rapport au plat, non... mais aussi par rapport à cet homme. Cet homme si envoûtant, aux longs doigts fins et noueux marqués de cicatrices de brûlures, au visage expressif... Il voulait avaler toutes informations le concernant, prendre tout ce qu'il y avait de possible. James savait que cet homme ne serait pas détruit si il découvrait son secret. Car il en découvrirait sûrement d'autre, d'encore plus magnifiques.

« Vous faites quelque chose après ?  
- Je ferme le restaurant et je rentre chez moi.  
- Vers quelle heure ?  
- Sûrement une heure du matin. »

James déposa à regret son verre de vin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts comme une ancre vers la réalité. Il baissa imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier son acquiescement puis murmura :

« Pourrions-nous nous revoir ? »

L'autre homme releva son visage avec espoir.

« Alors tu t'es fait de nouveaux petits copains ? Des petites copines ?  
- Maman, je ne suis plus à l'école, on parle du boulot là. » répondit Michael avec amusement.  
« Je sais que tu es très timide Miky, mais...  
- Je t'en supplie, oublie ce surnom.  
- Mais tu l'adorais petit !  
- C'est toi qui l'adorait. On dirait un surnom pour petite fille. »

Michael retint son sourire tout en éminçant les légumes avec concentration, aidé de sa mère qui s'était posté juste à côté de lui. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et il fut choqué de voir à quel point elle avait mincit depuis la mort de son mari. Ce fut donc avec une poigne de fer qu'il décida à mieux la nourrir.

« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Quel est son nom ? »

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Michael qui se racla la gorge. Il dévia adroitement son couteau pour éviter qu'il se coupe le doigt et déglutit.

« Peut-être.  
- Raconte moi tout.  
- Maman...  
- Allez, ça va faire au moins sept ans que tu n'es plus sorti avec quelqu'un. J'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce que tu fais non ?  
- Je ne sors avec personne.  
- Tu as des vues alors.  
- Peut-être.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Michael se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation puis reposa son couteau pour glisser ses mains nerveusement dans ses poches.

« James McAvoy »

* * *

James regarda une dernière fois son reflet à travers le rétroviseur et remit son col de chemise en place. Il vérifia que ses cheveux furent placés de façon satisfaisantes avant de sortir de sa voiture. Son souffle se raréfia, se rappelant de la voix grave de l'allemand/irlandais qui l'avait appelé la veille. Depuis ce court moment, pas une seule seconde fut perdue : il cherchait en vain la meilleur manière de se présenter devant l'autre homme qui l'avait tout de suite intimidé de par sa classe naturelle, et cela, depuis qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone.

D'une marche mesuré, il s'approcha de la maison de Michael. Cette dernière était... carrée. Ce fut le seul mot que James put trouver pour la décrire. Moderne, design, carré. Plutôt froide étrangement, ce qui surprit l'écossais. Puis il se figea et releva la tête lorsqu'il perçut une odeur familière... Sucrée et salée à la fois. Une odeur liée à l'enfance. Sans hésitation, il toqua à la porte. Michael lui ouvrit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, habillé d'un tablier maculé de quelques tâches et une spatule à la main.

« Bonsoir James. Aucun problème pour trouver le chemin ?  
- Le GPS m'a été d'une grande aide. »

Ils se serrèrent la main après une hésitation qui frôla le malaise puis James rentra et déposa la bouteille de vin qu'il avait ramené sur la table.

« Merci, il ne fallait pas. » murmura Michael en remarquant la bouteille.

James huma l'odeur avec nostalgie puis observa la pièce. La salle à manger était sobrement décoré de gris et de blanc, avec pour mobilier central une table en marbre sombre. Son regard se releva et rencontra celui de Michael qui l'observa avec interrogation.  
« Tout va bien ?  
- Oui... j'étais pensif. Désolé ?  
- Ne t'excuse pas, tout le monde me dit que ma maison manque de couleur. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de repeindre mes murs. »

Un petit silence gênant s'ensuivit, les deux hommes ne sachant quel sujet abordé sans que cela ne tombe à l'eau après cinq phrases.

« J'ai été plutôt surpris que tu m'appelles. » finit par prononcer James après avoir donné son manteau à Michael qui le déposa sur une chaise.  
« Tu m'as demandé qu'on se revoie, c'est tout à fait normal. Et puis... Je dois avouer que quelque chose m'intriguait. » La tirade provoqua un air intéressé à son interlocuteur. « C'est un peu comme si... quelque chose nous liait.  
- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Toujours pas envie de me donner ton petit secret ?  
- J'ai peur qu'après l'avoir découvert, je ne représente plus autant d'intérêt pour toi. » avoua Michael en versant le vin dans deux verres de cristal.

À nouveau, un ange passa. Michael s'était figé après avoir déposé sa bouteille sur la table, se demandant avec quel courage il avait osé prononcé ces paroles. Et surtout d'où ça venait. Après tout, il n'avait parlé à l'homme que deux fois. Était-ce cela qu'on appelait coup de foudre ? Cela le laissait tout de même perplexe.

« Laisse moi tout de même essayer. Dis moi si c'est juste ou non.  
- Je t'écoute. Par contre, pouvons nous continuer la discutions dans la cuisine ? Je n'ai pas envie que notre dîner soit totalement brûlé.  
- Bien sûr. »

James suivit l'autre homme jusque dans la cuisine et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire épanoui lorsqu'il vit ce que préparait Michael.

« Des côtes de porc au caramel ?  
- J'espère que tu n'es pas végétarien.  
- Pas du tout, c'est un de mes plats préférés. En fait, c'est celui qui m'a ouvert aux découvertes du monde de la cuisine.  
- Tu devras me raconter ça.  
- C'est une longue histoire, sûrement un peu ennuyeuse. Une longue histoire d'amour entre moi et un cuisinier écossais.

- Vous sortez toujours ensemble ? (la voix de Michael se fit imperceptiblement plus grinçante mais le rire de James le surprit).  
- Pas du tout. Je l'ai connu lorsque j'avais huit ans et il est mort quatre ans plus tard.  
- Je suis désolé...  
- C'était il y a longtemps, la tristesse a disparu. Maintenant je me dis que son fantôme est derrière moi et qu'il me surveille. J'espère qu'il est fier de moi.  
- J'en suis certain. Ton père aussi doit sûrement l'être de là où il est.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais été très proche de mon père. Il était souvent en cuisine et avait des horaires totalement décalés avec les miens. Ce n'était pas un homme méchant, mais il n'a pas été très présent dans ma vie. En fait, je ne l'ai connu réellement qu'après sa mort, lorsque j'ai lu ses biographies. Un homme remarquable. »

La phrase de Michael finit dans un murmure que James eut du mal à comprendre mais il ne lui en tint pas compte. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un père. Il lui serra brièvement la main et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, les doigts liés.

« Je pense... que de l'ananas donnerait un peu plus de couleur à ce plat. » (James tenta de briser le silence).  
« Avec du riz ?  
- Je m'en occupe. » conclut l'écossais.

Sans se concerter, ils se départagèrent la cuisine et commencèrent à mitonner chacun de leur côté. Parfois leurs mains se frôlèrent dans un jeux de chat et de souris, quelques coups d'œil malicieux s'échangèrent... Avec surprise, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils travaillaient en osmose. Chaque mouvement se faisait en réponse à l'autre, chaque geste avait son importance. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

« Félicitation au chef pour ce délicieux repas ! » déclara James en levant son verre.  
« Et félicitation à son assistant avec qui rien de tout cela n'aurait pu être.  
- Je suis si fier de notre bébé. » répondit l'homme avec amusement en pointant le plat du doigt.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, un peu grisé par l'alcool qui rendait chaque phrase une excuse pour s'esclaffer. Michael se rencogna contre son siège, apaisé.

« Cela va faire longtemps que je n'ai plus mangé en aussi bonne compagnie.  
- Idem. »

James voulut les resservir une énième fois mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il fit la moue et s'excusa prestement avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au message. Son teint se fit plus pâle et son sourire s'effaça quelque seconde mais il le cacha rapidement.

« Les gens tout de même... appeler un samedi soir. » prononça James nerveusement en regardant ses mains.  
« Le boulot ?  
- Oui... malheureusement lorsqu'on est indépendant à New York, on a toujours besoin d'un agent à nos côtés. Je peux te laisser deux secondes ?  
- Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. »

L'irlandais se releva pour débarrasser la table tandis que l'autre homme changea de pièce pour allumer son téléphone et composer le numéro de son agent avant de bien vérifier que Michael ne l'entende pas.

« Allô ?  
- _Allô James ? Je peux savoir chez qui tu es ? _  
- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne me souviens plus que tu ais pris le rôle de ma mère.  
- _C'est très sérieux. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été mangé au Cinq Épices et que contrairement à tes habitudes, __tu avais failli à ta tâche. _  
- Arrête de parler de ça comme si c'était une mission. Je ne suis qu'un reporter de cuisine. Le fait de reconnaître les ingrédients n'est qu'un bonus.  
- _Un bonus qui fait ta notoriété. __Si tu arrêtes __en plein milieu du chemin auquel tu te lances__, ce qui sois disant passant se nomme le chemin du succès, __plus personne ne voudra de toi. __D'autres personnes prendront ta place. Plus jeune, plus talentueux et plus mignon. _  
- J'ai compris le message Emma...  
- _Alors si tu as compris le message, tu me feras le plaisir de rattraper cette bavure et de faire n'importe quoi pour avoir les réponses. Vole le, couche avec lui, n'importe quoi, je veux ces infos.  
__- _Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir, tu veux ?  
- _Tu as jusqu'à lundi. _  
- Attend, quoi ?! »

James n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'Emma raccrocha à son nez, le laissant seul, frustré et en colère. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec cet homme pour ces raisons. Il ne voulait pas le manipuler. Dans un dernier soupir, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et rejoignit Michael dans le salon. L'homme s'était posé sur un fauteuil, en face de deux tasses de café fumantes.

« Merci...  
- Je t'en prie. Pas trop grave ?  
- De quoi ?  
- L'appel.  
- Ah non, rien de bien grave. » mentit James, qui finit par regarder sa montre. « Il se fait tard...  
- Tu veux déjà partir ? »

L'irlandais s'était relevé à une vitesse hallucinante, le visage empreint d'une profonde tristesse, comme si James allait l'abandonner pour toujours et à jamais dans un monde rempli de tourmente. Dans un geste presque désespéré, il enlaça l'autre homme, posant tout son poids sur ses épaules. James ne put s'empêcher de glousser et de le maintenir contre lui.

« Je peux rester encore un peu. » finit par dire James en l'enlaçant un peu plus étroitement.

Ses mains se perdirent avec douceur sur le dos de Michael qui ferma les yeux sous ce massage peu orthodoxe puis glissa ses lèvres le long du cou de l'autre homme qui frémit imperceptiblement. La sensualité du moment se brisa lorsque James recula d'un pas, ressentant la culpabilité monter en lui.

« Michael... »

* * *

« Oooh oui ! Michael... Oui ! »

James se tordit de plaisir en haletant, ses mains se crispant sur les draps tandis que l'autre homme s'évertuait à lécher son antre en lui caressant l'intérieur des jambes. Son souffle devint erratique lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts humides rentrer en lui, s'écartant et se refermant dans un mouvement de ciseaux. Son corps était devenu de braise, il sentait qu'il allait exploser d'envie et de plaisir. Leurs deux corps nus (les vêtements avaient été éparpillés dans le salon jusqu'à la chambre à coucher) se retrouvèrent dans un seul mouvement, s'unissant dans une étreinte étouffante pour s'offrir un baiser affolé, comme si tout deux craignaient de se perdre le lendemain. Michael glissa ses doigts à travers la chevelure de James, approfondissant le baiser pour le rendre encore plus fougueux, tandis qu'il écartait d'un mouvement du genoux les cuisses de ce dernier.

« Je veux savoir... si je peux aller jusqu'au bout... » souffla Michael, les joues rouges.  
« Vas-y Michael ! » gémit James avec impatience.

Michael se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et posa sa première main sur le matelas et la deuxième sous le genoux de son futur amant pour l'amener vers lui d'un seul mouvement. Ils roulèrent des hanches l'un contre l'autre, se titillant et se cherchant sans réellement préciser leurs gestes. Leurs gémissements s'unirent alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre, se sentant tout deux comme de jeunes adolescents à la découverte de leurs corps. Finalement, Michael releva avec douceur les jambes de James qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer, la respiration saccadée. Un sourire doux s'étira sur les lèvres de l'irlandais qui admira un instant le corps en face de lui, parcourant du bout des doigts chaque tâche de rousseur qu'il pouvait trouver. Puis, Michael se décida enfin à pénétrer l'écossais qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, les yeux brillants d'envie.

« Mon dieu James... c'est si bon... » murmura chaudement Michael contre les lèvres de son amant.

En réponse à cela, James gémit et enlaça l'homme en frémissant de tout son long à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. C'était comme si son corps entier était parcouru de brusques décharges de plaisir, une extase à l'état pur. Bientôt Michael accéléra ses mouvements, créant ainsi un vacarme qu'il aurait pu qualifier de gênant si il n'avait pas autant ressenti d'exaltation, mêlant ses grondements de plaisir à ceux de James ainsi que les bruits de coup que provoquait le lit contre le mur. Le rythme dérapa un peu lorsque James enroula ses jambes autours des hanches de l'autre homme, les roulant sur le matelas pour essayer de le chevaucher tout en restant collé à lui. Leurs souffles devinrent brièvement des rires pour finir en des chuchotements passionnés.

Finalement, après de longues minutes à se découvrir et à froisser les draps (et à traumatiser les voisins), James se cambra dans un cri brisé de jouissance, éparpillant sa semence à travers son torse maculé d'un léger voile de sueur provoqué par leurs ébats. Michael quant à lui, continua ses mouvements avec douceur, ses mains posées sur les hanches de l'autre homme, jusqu'à sentir la délivrance tant attendue. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Ce serait déplacé si je disais _woaw_ ? » murmura James en se blottissant contre Michael.  
« Du tout. »

Suffocants encore tout deux de leurs orgasmes, ils parcourent avec tendresse leurs corps avant de s'endormir petit à petit, apaisé et unis.

* * *

Emma tapota ses longs ongles manucurés sur son bureau avec un air agacé. Son teint parfait avait laissé place à une couleur des plus rouges, son regard perçant fixé sur les deux hommes en face de son bureau. Le premier arborait un air totalement calme, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres trop rouges. Le deuxième quant à lui, semblait ne pas savoir du tout ce qu'il faisait là.

« Nom d'un chien ahuri James ! As-tu seulement pensé une seule seconde à ta carrière ?  
- Bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchi. Beaucoup même. Mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter pour monter mon projet avec Michael.  
- Tu le connais à peine ! C'est totalement de la folie ! »

James haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers l'autre homme pour lui prendre la main. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard complice puis il refit face à son ancien agent.

« Je suis désolé Emma mais c'est ainsi. Je voulais te le dire en face. J'espère que tu te trouveras un reporter et un goûteur meilleur que moi.  
- J'étais la chance de ta vie James ! Tu vas te rabaisser aux grosses entreprises qui n'ont rien à foutre de ce que tu es ?! Tu vas devenir un petit reporter sans avenir englouti par la masse ? » grinça Emma avec toute sa hargne.  
« Écoute... J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié travailler avec toi mais j'aimerais expérimenter de nouvelles chose. Cela te paraît peut-être fou mais... je me tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche de ce que tu penses. »

Sans réagir à la mine choquée de la femme, James se releva et la salua une dernière fois tout en emmenant son ami et amant avec lui. Ils sortirent du bâtiment en silence, se retrouvant sur la cinquième avenue. Michael s'alluma une cigarette puis se tourna vers James avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors très cher partenaire, quand commençons-nous ? »

* * *

« C'est une honte ! Un crime pour toute l'histoire de la cuisine ! Ce plat est tellement cru que je pourrais voir la vache bouger dans ce steak ! » Michael tapa contre la table sous l'air effrayé de la serveuse qui hocha la tête.

« Je... je peux...  
- Vous pouvez toujours aller courir pour que je goûte à cette horreur ! » gronda Michael d'un air menaçant. La jeune femme retint ses larmes et prit l'assiette en s'encourant.

L'homme garda son air sérieux jusqu'à ce que la serveuse disparaisse. Il se tourna vers James, qui avait caché sa bouche derrière sa main durant toute l'interaction.

Puis ils éclatèrent brusquement de rire.

« Oh mon dieu on aurait trop dit Ramsay !  
- Hell's kitchen, nous voila ! »


End file.
